


Fantasy Realized

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Bottom Dean, Breeding stand, Cockslut Dean, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotslut Dean, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Oral Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Size Kink, Spit Roasting, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a club that catered to special requests. Dean wanted to be used and knotted just like an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Realized

“Pretty little bitch,” Dean heard one of the Alphas in the room with him growl the words lowly, “We’re going to fuck that cunt of yours full.” The two fingers pumping in his ass became three and Dean whimpered at the stretch.

His ass ached and Dean felt no shame in shoving back trying to take them deeper. Under him his cock hung, hard and heavy, with arousal.

“You like that? Like us finger fucking your pussy?”

Dean moaned lowly as fingers rubbed briefly against his prostate and resumed loosening him up. “We’re going to tie you down and fuck you full at both ends. Going to fuck that bitch hole of yours open and wet.”

“She is a pretty thing.” Another spoke up as fingers retreated and a very generous amount of lube was added to his hole. Dean felt soaking wet inside and it had his cock hardening, his breathing quickening and his hole clenched around nothing.

“She’ll look even better fucked out and used like a good little Omega bitch.”

They had him over a special bench, tying down his arms and keeping his legs spread out. “There we go. All ready to take Alpha dick at both ends.”

The one known as Benny, a large bear of an Alpha, moved behind him and Dean could feel thick fingers playing with his hole before replacing it with a cock. It burned as it shoved its way inside, inch by inch, until Dean could feel balls resting against his ass.

“This bitch’s hole is like a vice.” A hand smacked against his ass a few times causing him to yelp and jerk, ass clenching down. “Give her something to suck on.”

Benny’s cock inched back out and slammed inside without warning in a hard, loud smack. Dean’s body shuddered at the feel of a thick cock pumping in and out of him, occasionally hitting his prostate and causing pleasure to twist inside him.

A large hand gripped his jaw and seconds later Dean found himself choking on an Alpha cock. He struggled to control his gag reflex as the Alpha mercilessly fucked his throat. Dean’s fingers curled and his ass clenched as tears blurred his eyes.

Grunts and curses escaped both Alphas as they used him at both ends exactly how Dean had asked when he’d stepped into the club that catered to special requests. Strong hands yanked at his hair and another pair dug into the flesh of his hips as he was fucked between the two Alphas.

“That’s it,” another voice came from the left, “Fuck that little slut. Show her who is in charge. Fill that pussy up, Benny.”

Dean managed to control his gag reflex after awhile, focusing on breathing and the feeling of being caught between two Alphas as they used him like an Omega bitch. “She’s so pretty. Look at those lips around my dick.”

Both Alphas continued thrusting and Dean almost came, untouched, when Benny slammed his knot inside his ass and rutted with a snarl. The pressure inside his hole increased as the knot pushed against his insides and spread him wide open before Benny’s cock was shooting his load.

Dean’s inner muscles fluttered uselessly around Benny’s cock before his mind was pulled away from the ache in his ass to the cock that had just shoved deep down his throat. There was a growl and then a knot was swelling in his mouth. It pushed against the roof of his mouth, stretching his jaw and catching behind his teeth.

He tried to mentally prepare for the Alpha’s orgasm but as it shot down his throat in thick ropes of come some of it escaped out of the corner of his mouth when he failed to swallow quick enough. “Yeah, that’s it. Cock sucking lips if I’ve ever seen them.”

A hand reached down to fondle his cock and balls, playing with them, as Benny rutted up against his ass and groaned when Dean clenched down. “She looks pretty tied down but I bet she’d look gorgeous bouncing on my dick.”

Dean moved his tongue against the knot in his mouth and was rewarded with a tug on his hair, a low groan and another spurt of come shooting into his mouth. Behind him Benny was still playing with him and occasionally playing with his sensitive rim.

His orgasm had him going completely limp between them, whimpering lowly around the cock and knot in his mouth, as Benny kept playing with his softening cock.

“We’re going to really use you up, little knotslut.”

“Pump your cunt full of come until you’re swollen.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut at the hands tugging on him and touching his body. He almost sobbed when Benny’s knot popped free and a gush of come escaped him leaving him wet and empty. His inner muscles fluttered around nothing.

“Don’t worry, girl, we won’t leave you empty for long.”

Another cock shoved into him from behind and started up a vicious, punishing rhythm. There was a wet smack of skin against skin as another Alpha cock pounded into his sloppy hole. He gasped and groaned lowly around the cock in his mouth until it slipped out from between his slack lips.

Once his mouth was empty Dean moaned loudly as he was fucked from behind. He didn’t even get a chance to lick at the corners of his mouth before he was getting fed another cock. “Keep her full. Don’t waste either hole.”

He wasn’t sure how long he was tied to the bench and used at both ends until his body was completely limp on top of the breeding bench. Dean didn’t move when the knots at both ends slipped free and he was freed from the bench only to be hauled towards the bed.

The sheets were cool as they manhandled him into the center, shoved him into position so he was face down and ass up. “There we go.” One of them breathed, “That’s my favorite position to fuck a nice, wet pussy.”

“Look at her. All ready to get fed another Alpha dick.”

His knees were knocked further apart and Dean went with the motion.

The feeling of the fat head of a cock pressing against his loose, wet hole had him shuddering and his mouth fell open when it shoved deep in one quick, harsh snap.

Once again his ass was full and an Alpha started to viciously pound into him. The mattress creaked under them and the headboard lightly rapped against the wall. “Such a wet, sloppy cunt.” The words were rough and deep, “When I get my knot in her you should fuck her face. A good bitch likes to have both holes filled up.”

Dean could only moan and whimper lowly, oversensitive and aching, as he was fucked into the mattress and the other Alphas gathered in close. His senses were full of Alpha arousal and the heavy, thick scent of sex.

This was well worth the cost.


End file.
